Character Approval/Azurelite Addington
Lexi-Finished 1) Describe your character's backstory. Are from the upper, lower, or middle class? Who are their parents? Give a thorough, precise story of your character's history. A paragraph minimum. Azure came from an upper-classed family that was well known for their contribution to the Elvin Society. In fact, his great-great-great-great-grandmother was a respected former Councillor herself. Clearly, you can see that Azure came from a powerful family. Azure was raised in Rose Garden Castle, which was a tremendously huge mansion that had over 60 bedrooms and 55 bathrooms. The Addington family was a huge ''family with tons and tons of relatives. So the bedrooms were quickly filled up with Azure's relatives and ancestors. Azure attended Foxfire Academy, and was extremely popular for his looks and personality. He had a personality that ''everyone loved and it was easy for him to get what he wanted by talking his way through it. Heck, he didn't even have to be a Beguiler to do that. Life was perfect for him. His family name was honored and respected by society, and his popularity made him earn friends effortlessly. Azure became kind of spoiled since everything was given to him on a silver platter. I mean, why would he? He had everything he wanted, and that was all he had to ask for. He began to look down on anyone who was lower than him, such as bad matches, talentless, and multiple births. The elves were perfect, but those type of elves had to ruin the elf's perfect and adequate image. Until he met Rose Bora. At first, Azure thought Rose came from the nobility, like him. Rose looked fine, noble, and wore pretty dresses, and it seemed like many kids had a crush on her. She was also smart, polite, charming, and don't get me started on how witty she is. At most of all, she was a Telepath. Yes. A Telepath. She had an ability, which was what many low classed elves often lacked in. Rose immediately became Azure's best friend, and first crush. Rumors stirred up in Foxfire about Rose and Azure dating, and to be honest, Azure felt happy about it. Even though they weren't actually dating, at least others thought of the two like that. Then when Rose revealed that her mother was a Talentless, and her father was a Hydrokinetic. That meant, Rose came from a Bad Matched parent. She talked about it as if they were talking about their favorite ice cream flavor. But to Azure, everything collapsed on him. He couldn't believe the girl who stole his heart was a low classed elf! Azure avoided Rose like a plague for few weeks until he couldn't endure it anymore. Azure placed his spoiled mindset aside to be with Rose. Azure realized that low-classed elves didn't mean they were bad, or horrible. It just meant they had bad luck and were still great elves underneath the...weird title. So when he reached Level 5, he immediately dashed to the Matchmaking office to get his first list, the Top Tier. But the thing was...Rose wasn't on there. But no worries! Azure was sure that Rose's name would pop up in the next 4 lists. But he was wrong. Rose's name was never mentioned in the list. All the names there were the names of strangers, and Azure was broken in sadness. He finally understood why his family constantly reminded him to take eyes off of others: Because he wouldn't understand the pain if the elf he wanted wasn't there on the list. Azure was stuck between two choices: To keep his status and marry another noble elf, or become a Bad Match and stay with Rose. He had 3 more years until he graduated Foxfire. 3 more years to think. And when he graduated, he was a wreck. His hair was in a messy state, he had bags under his eyes, and his handsome features were painted dirty. He went to the Matchmaking office, and demanded why Rose wasn't on his list. After all, Rose had an ability. he had an ability. So....why were they a Bad Match? The matchmakers simply replied that because Rose was from a low-classed family, it was best for Azure to marry off another elf from a powerful family in Nobility. After all, the Addington family were the legendary family respected by society. That is, if Azure decided to marry someone from his list. Azure was determined to be with Rose. Screw status. Screw matchmaking lists. He found someone he loved, and he was going to marry her. Rose and Azure married after dating for 3 years. As expected, the Addington family scorched out his name from the family tree and disowned him. But Azure didn't care. He didn't want to marry a status so he could be respected. He wanted to marry someone who cared for him. And that was Rose. Rose and Azure lived in the forest, and spent time adventuring the woods. They now have two kids, a daughter and a son. Azure continues to work as an emissary, but Rose retired from her Washer/Probe position to take care of her kids. 2) Describe their appearance. Do they have brown hair? Blond? Keep in mind that all elves' eyes are any shade of blue. If you have a model in mind for your character, you only need to say who she or he is. Jeon Jungkook 3) What personality type are they? Extrovert? Be through and give a paragraph minimum. Azure is an ambivert, and is kind and respectful. He's a bit sensitive because of his Bad Match, but he treats others the way they treat him. He loves his kids very much and is protective of them. He loves quiet, scenic locations, and that is why he chose his home to be in the forest. 4) What is your character good at? What are they bad at? What field do they want to improve? How good are they at skills? He's good at speaking and being charming. He's bad at being not sensitive whenever others called out on him for his Bad Match, and wants to improve on that. He's okay in most of the skills, but excels in outward channeling. ---- Please bold your choices in the following questions. What is your character's ability? Are they a Talentless? If so, skip the ability question. A)They are not a Talentless. B)They are a Talentless(if you chose this, then skip the following questions). Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A)They have not manifested. B)They have manifested(if you chose this, then state what ability he or she has.) He is a Psionipath, manifested in Level 2. Please bold your options in the quiz. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:KotLC/Approved Characters